


Burning

by FindMeIfYouDare



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Burning up, F/M, Gen, Hot Weather, Reader-Insert, shine bright
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 02:36:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4859813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FindMeIfYouDare/pseuds/FindMeIfYouDare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things are heating up when you decided to show Loki how hot you burn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning

You walk slowly down the streets feeling the scorching heat of the sun beating down on you with a soothing consistency. Unlike others the sheen of sweat on your skin is a welcome sight and the perspiration dripping down the side of your face is a nice feeling. The heat is your friend and ally and you’d hate to be without its warmth. Most people would say that the temperature reaching over a hundred degrees was grossly hot and too hot to do anything but you disagreed. When Tony called you to say that Loki was wreaking havoc downtown and that they could use your help the solution became obvious. He was a frost giant after all. You decided to see how he handled your heat.

With steady breaths you near the site of the battle and see several figures battling viciously. The Avengers are doing a good job of fighting off Loki but your heat is hindering them more than him. Smiling you wave them away and watch Loki stand breathing heavily before you. It’s amusing to see how little he makes of you. To him you look like just another weak human, foolish Loki.

When he attacks you it is with magic and ice, neither of which causes you any distress. As the fight progresses you turn the heat up higher and higher until you begin to see the telltale signs of weakness in him. All it takes is a well-placed kick and he falls to the ground unable to get back up. “How?” he gasps as he stares up at you. His eyes are full of wonder and hesitant respect.

You smile and feel the heat spike as you being to shine from the heat radiating within you. “If you want to shine, you’ve got to be able to burn.” And as he gazes at you he sees the flames smoldering within you as slowly you draw the heat back from the air and into your body. The air begins to rapidly a cool until it is a comfortable temperature once more.

“Amazing,” Loki scoffs still in shock. “You shine brighter than any star.”

You grin and lean down to help him up. “I also burn hotter.” With a laugh he lets you pull him up.


End file.
